what will be will be
by evacromwell
Summary: what will the hood do to try and get revenge and what will the tracy brothers do to stop him CHAPTER 8 IS UP finally
1. Goodbyes

hi i don't own thunderbirds though i would love to but i don't some one else does.

I hope you will enjoy readings this as much as i have enjoyed writing it. This is set after the movie. Ohh and sorry about any bad spelling or bad grammer, i am no good at english. : ( Any way on with the story

Chapter 1 : Goodbyes

It was a hot day on Tracy Island, Alan and Fermat were getting ready to go back to school saying their last goodbyes. Alan's clearly showing that he is not too happy about it.

"Don't worry Alan you'll be home in six weeks, off for the next hoilday." said Scott waving from the pool as Alan passed.

"Uhh, that'll seem like years" snorted Alan, turning around to beg his dad one last time."Dad can i please be home educated i don't want to go to school."

"No, i want you educated at school like all your brothers were. Its the last i want to hear about this, do you understand" Jeff replied

"Fine" said Alan, clearly in one of his moods again.

Just then a car landed and out got Lady Penelope, and her butler Parker.

"Good morning every one" she said,then turned her attension to Alan and Fermat "Ready to go then boys"

"yep their ready, we'll see you in six weeks and Alan please try not to get into troble" said Jeff

Every one said their good byes and soon Alan and Fermat were soon on their way back to school, no body knew they would see each other much sooner.

Authors note: sorry it small but the others will be longer, also sorry about the spelling.


	2. Just There

hi i'm back, i really need people to rate this for me or put in a review otherwize i might think no one likes it : ( anyway again i don't own thunderbirds but don't you think alan is soooo cute. i have this brillant idea for the up coming chapters, i daydreamed it whilst in an asembley (if you spell it like that). any way on with the story

Chapter 2: Just There

Alan and Fermat had just arrived at school about 10 mins ago and Fermat was looking quite chirpy, but Alan was still in his mood.

"What are you happy about" asked a ill-tempered Alan

"Well probably because our first lesson tomorrow is maths, i can't wait" squealed Fermat

"Yes well not all of us like ma...damn" he shouted

"Alan whats wrong" Fermat asked slightly worried.

"I kind of forgot to do the essay that i was suppose to do, i'm going to get killed" sighed Alan

"Don't worry why don't you say you had a family emergency, your dad will back you up " suggested Fermat

"Well it might work, i think i'll give it a try and my dad willback me up i hope" said Alan sounding a bit more happier

"Good now that your abit happier lets get a early night, your brain might actually take in what the teacher says" Fermat sniggered

"Ha Ha, very funny not" said Alan

"Well i'll see you tomorrow then Fermat, night" Alan said has he stretched

"Night Alan" replied Fermat as he watched Alan go off the bed, wondering what tommorrow had in store.

Well the next chapter will have more excitement sorry for the shortness of the chapter

Thanks to Frodo1512 for the review.


	3. The alarm

Hi every one sorry i haven't been writing much lately its just i have had a lot on an all with exams coming up. Heres the next chapter.

Chapter 3: The alam

All of a sudden Alan was jolted from his sleep by the sound of ringing.

Sitting up, he studyed what was going on to find it was the fire alarm ringing. Getting out of bed he made his way quickly over to the door were he met Fermatand a thick cloud of smoke.

"We need to get out of hereand quick before the fire gets us" Alan shouted at Fermat to get over the sound of the alarm.

"I would s.s...agree" Shouted Fermat. They started to make their way down the corridor to the nearest exit. Just as they reached the corner some rough hands grabbed Alan and dragged him into the closet, has Fermat ran on unaware.

On Tracy island

Jeff was sat at his desk going over some papers, when he was interupted by the sound of the alam. Pressing the button he said " Whats wrong, John"

By that time most of the people in the house had run in to see what the problem was.

"Dad a school is on fir, at least five kids are trapped" John told his father

"O.k wheres the school" asked Jeff

"I'm sending the information though to you know" said John seeming a bit sad.

"WHAT!" shouted Jeff

"Dad whats wrong" asked Scott

"This is Alan's school"

By now the rest of the people were listerning

"I've got the information though on who's missing" John said breaking the silence

"And..." asked Jeff not wanting to know

"Theres six people on the list, Fermets not on but..." John said trailing off

"But what" asked Gordon

"Alan is"

i want to say thanks to

BookReader2007

Frodo1512

koudelkaW

Iniysa

pepsemaxke

moonlightbear

Claudette

thanks for your reviews


	4. Questions

hi i'm back. sorry this is short but the next one will be long, anyway on with it.

chapter 4: Questions

Tracy island

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING" shouted Scott.

"Will you calm down NOW, this is not helping" snapped Jeff at Scott

"Now John, tell us how bad it is?" he asked

"It's quite bad, it has consumed most of the school and... " John replied trailing off, looking away from the screen.

"John whats wrong?" asked Jeff getting worried

John looked back with a grim look on his face.

"You better get down there and quick" he said

"WHY WHAT'S WRONG?" shouted Scott again getting angry

"The fires got worse and..." John replied trailing as though he didn't want to say it.

"John?" asked Jeff

"They've found a dead body"


	5. Finding out

I do not not own this, shame i would love to lol.

His head was pounding as he came too, rolling over he scaned the room to see if he could reconise anything. Nothing it was blackness and musky. Although he could smell a strong aroma of smoke. Turning his head he could make out a door like shape in front of him. Staggering up and forward he grabs on to the door handle, he tries to open it but it wouldn't. The smell of smoke was getting worse now and he started to cough. Dropping to the floor he coughed even more but his head became clearer as he did this and he start to realise where he was. He was still in school, he was in the broom closet. He felt as though he was goning to kick him self for not realsing sooner. Again he made an attempt in get up off the floor but this time he didn't get to his feet insted he fell back down. He was too exgausted to even move now. Then he thought of another plan. He would yell for help. He started to shout his voice was a bit rusty at first from all the smoke but he carried on and he got louder

Outside to Scott and thunderbird one

Thunderbird one with Scott in had just landed this was worse than John had made out it was was his first thought. The building was half collapted and the fire in the rest of the area was rageing. Scott turned to the nearest person which happened to be the be a ploice officer.

''I heard a body was brought out just before i got here i will need to have that persons name to cross off our list

"Just a minute i'll get the information for you" repied the man.

He ran off to find his boss. Scott turned to his watch.

'' Whats your eta dad?''

''Only 3.5 minutes son, we'll be there soon don't worry, how is it?'' Jeff asked

" Good that will give me chance to get the information" said Scott

"What information would that be Scott?'' asked his father

''I asked the nearest person who died he's gone to get the name for us''

''Good work Scott''

''I have to go hes coming back'' replied Scott quickly

''F.A.B son be there in 1.3 minutes''

Scott turned to face the man just as he got there.

''I got the name you wanted.'' he told him .

''Thanks''

''His name is ...

next chapter...

only kidding

''His name Jonathan taylor''

as he said the name Scott gave a breathe of relive. Just then Thunderbird two landed and started to open up letting the fire fly and the mole off. As soon as they were ready all of them came running over to Scott.

''Did you find out who the body was Scott?'' asked Gordon worry clearly writen over his face. 'It was Gorden who was the closest to Alan mostly because of age wize, they were always found up to something together, mostly pranks. To Gordon it would be the worst impact if we found him hurt or even dead. I must talk like that...' I was snapped out of my thoughts by my dad.

''Well Scott was it''

''No it was some one called Jonathan Taylor''

''Thank god fora moment then when you didn't answer i thought that it was defently him'' said Vigel sounding relived

''Im sorry i was thinking the same thing but then i thought about the fire and he must still be in there, im just really worried''

'' I know we all are Scott, right lets get into there then, i want two of us to go in, another control the fire fly and the last person stay out to keep a watch of the fire if needs be take the mole in'' orded Scott

''I'll go in'' said Scott and Gordon at the same time and not long after that Virgle said ''I'll go in on the fire fly.''

''Ok boys lets go''

And they were off.

could they make it in time

find out next time on what will be will be i want to know why i named it this because it has no meaning for me now. i did at first have a meaning but i lost it saying that i think i have lost my mind somewhere along the line. sorry its been so long i have had alot to do with the gcses and other things. it was my birthday on saturday 30th july i'm a big girl at 16 now. hope you liked the story plz review. thanks to every ones reviews i love to read them like i said keep them coming. from vampiress66613


	6. note

sorry its been so long i have been really busy with alsorts of probems that haven't let me get this done but i'll have the next chapter up soon as i can. thanks for waiting. rachel(vampiress66613)


	7. The feeling

hi all how you doing well i don't own thunderbirds shame really Alans hot don't you think. any way on with the show. sorry for taking a long time. : p  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan had been shouting for what seemed like ages. The smoke had got worse this caused his voice to become quiter and hurt more. Alan fell to the floor unable to breathe much, this is when the darkness worked its way around him, consuming him.

Scott and Gordon

"Have you found anything yet" Their father asked over the intercom.  
"Nothing just a load of smoke"Replied Gordon  
This was true the smoke had gotten so bad that they couldn't see in front of them. It was almost imposible, but they carried on because they still had to find the missing people including their baby brother.  
"Scott what we gonna do we can't see nevermind find them." asked Gordon worriedly  
"I'm not sure yet lets keep going and try to find some one we can give up yet." he repied back  
"I wasn't on about giving in, i'll never give in when people are in the or when my brothers are in trouble mostly alan, i don't know what i would do without him" Gordon said with a sigle tear running down his face.  
"I know Gordon same here"said Scott touched by Gordon speech  
He turned around and noticed that Gordon wasn't paying any notic to him at all but was looking down the hallway behind him.  
"Gordon what yo..." Scott started  
"Shhhhhh"  
Scott made a sign that he wanted to know what was going on.  
"Down there" Gordon said pointing down the hall  
"What do you mean down the hall"  
"I think i heard some thing, a voice"  
Before Scott had a chance to repied Gordon was running down the hallway.

"Gordon come back here now, Gordon where you going" Scott shouted as he ran after Gordon  
"I heard something Scott and something is telling me to follow this, i don't know, i know it sounds weird but i have to do this. Please just trust me with this, please Scott." Gordon begged  
"Ok i'll trust you, i just hope your right, i wonderhow Vigel isdoing"

Vigel with the firefly

"God this fire is getting worse they need to find the people and get out there and soon" he thought

All of a sudden there was a massive bang.

"Oh god"

Back in the school with Scott and Gordon

"Gordon we don't know how long this place will..."  
B A N G!

And then the darkness came in.

In a different unknow location

"Sir the building has started to collapes" said a unknow voice  
"Fantastic" laughed a sinster voice.

--------------------------------------

I'm back on woo hoo sorry about the wait things have been weird and i couldn't get any up. Hope you like this story so far, please review tell me what you think bad or good. Thanks for waitnig. Rachel (vampiress66613)

p.s it might be another wait for the next chapter but i'll have it up sooner than the last. :)


	8. Found

Yes sorry about it been a long long time i just don't know where the time is going. Sorry about leaving it on such a big cliffehanger, i'll try and finish it soon but i still have a few chapters to go. Again sorry about the wait. So any way here it is, and remember i don't own 'Thunderbirds' sadly.

Chapter 7: Found

"Gordon, where are you?" shouted Scott.The blast had made the whole build vibrate, causing some of the rubble to fall down, thankfully it wasn't that big to hurt them.

"Over here, come on we have to keep moving some ones down here" Gordon shouted back, heading off down the passage. Leaving scott to follow him.

Running down the passage they came across two different passages leading different ways.

"What are we gonna do now?"Asked Scott "We have to more and quick the smoke is getting worse, and we don't know how long its gonna hold."

"I know, come on its around here some where i know it is" Gordon said running down the right hand passage, with Scott close behind.

Suddenly Gordon stopped, looking around as though he was trying to hear some thing.

"Gordon what are you doing, we need to keep moving" Scott asked worry in his voice.

Gordon went slowly to the other side of the hallway.

"Come here" Gordon told him.

"Why?"

"Just come on"

Out side (a few mins earlier)

BOOM

"Oh god, John can you tell me what happened?" Virgil asked

"It seems that a bit of the school just collapased" Jonh told him "I'll try and get in touch with Scott and Gordon, just to make sure they are ok"

"I was just about to do the same, tell them to get out of there till we get the fire undercontrol for me will you?"

"Right"

Inside

"Scott, this is Thunderbird 5 come in. Are you ok?" John's voice came though Scotts watch

"We're ok John just a bit shaken up thats all, we think we may have found some one"

"Well Hurry up you need to get out of there, i know this is hard and you want to find Alan, we all do but we can't have you trapped under there as well."

"Your right John we'll check this one out and then get out, tell Virgil for us will you".

"Ok over and out" John said cutting the connection

"Scott i thought i told you to come here, i've found a door but i need your help getting it open" said Gordon

"OK, i'm coming but we need to be quick you heard what John said"

Walking over they both tried to move the door, but neither could move it.

"Right lets do it together on the count of three, right one...two...three"

With a big tug the door came flighing open, they got out their torches to reveal...

Out side

"Virgil, get a ambulance ready quick, we've found him" Shouted Scott though the communication.

Hope you liked it, i'll try and get the other up soon and sorry for leaving it on a cliffe hanger, least its not as bad as the las one.

Thanks to:

willpower1318

er

em  
peridotbookworm

ggina lou

Iniysa

getpink

small-but-strong

Fried Eeyore

Laurelleaves

Thanks again for the waiting. Rachel (Vampiress66613)


	9. Authors Note

I'm soooo sorry its been so long since I wrote anything, it must be very annoying but I'm going to finish the story for all of you that have send the wonderful reviews you have inspired me to write on, thank you all. I have been busy for so long and need a break so don't worry another chapter will be up soon, hope you'll like it, thanks for waiting.

Eva Cromwell


End file.
